


Too Much

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sad, angsty, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: Link isn't happy after Rhett makes the nature of their private life just a little too public.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malimi/gifts).



> I wrote this for the lovely, [@loki-at-bakerstreet.](http://loki-at-bakerstreet.tumblr.com)
> 
> You wanted angst... you got it! ;)
> 
> Happy Birthday!

“Link, calm down.” Rhett followed him into their office, closing the door that Link had left swinging wildly on its hinges. Rhett threw the lock before cupping his hand over Link’s shoulder.

Link whipped around on his heels. “Stop telling me to calm down!” He shook free of Rhett’s grip and stormed across the room, staring out window. A rare California rainstorm hammered the pavement of the parking lot, trickling streams of water meandered down the window pane.

Rhett’s hands dropped to his sides as he huffed out an exasperated sigh.

A near growl rumbled through the air. “Don’t you _dare_  dismiss me like that…” Link muttered through gritted teeth.

Rhett slapped his thighs and fell into the arm chair near the office door. He wished it would be enough to take Link into his arms, to comfort him, but now was not the time. Link needed space and Rhett would give him that, if nothing else.

Link traced the path of the running water down the cool glass with the pad of his finger. “That was too much, Rhett,” he said in a near whisper.

Rhett sighed, his small tongue wetting his lips. “Link… no one even notic–”

“Everyone noticed,” Link interrupted, laying his palm flat on the glass. “Everyone.”

Though the room was silent and the air between thick with tension, faint wisps of laughter and music drifted in through the gap under the door. Link had slipped away from their party and Rhett had followed. They were meant to be celebrating, celebrating new hires, the start of new projects and the completion of others. But instead, they were here, in their office, arguing…again.

Link turned slowly, leaning his back against the window frame. “You can’t just touch me like that...” Link was calmer now, his breath coming in a steady rhythm. He slipped his ring from his finger and tucked it over his thumb, twisting and fidgeting while looking down at his feet. “Not in front of them.” He looked up at Rhett, eyes sorrowful and wide.

Rhett leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee. He pulled at the short hairs of his beard. “I’m sorry,” he apologized into his palm. “I… I just… slipped.” He fell back into the chair, staring up at the ceiling, and undoing his bow tie.

 “I know.” Link chewed on his lip.

“Why can’t we just tell them?” Rhett grabbed at his hair in frustration. 

Link slipped his ring back down over his finger. “Because, Rhett.” Link pushed away from the wall and ambled toward him. He sat down on the thin wooden arm of Rhett’s chair.

Rhett looked up at him, his hands falling from his hair, spilling into his lap.

Link swallowed before speaking again. “We can’t.” He took Rhett’s hand in his, twisting the silver band on Rhett’s finger. “We can’t.”

Rhett squinted his eyes closed and pulled his hand from Link’s. “Don’t,” he whispered as he sat up, lacing his fingers together on his lap.

“Rhett… I don’t know how many more times we can have this conversation.” Link placed his palm on Rhett’s back, fingers splaying apart across the soft fabric of his suit jacket.

Rhett’s heartbeat pounded in his ears as the warmth of Link’s soft touch permeated the fabric between their skin. “I’m just so sick of lying to everyone.” He scraped at the skin around his thumbnail.

“I know,” Link soothed. “I hate it too…” Link loosened his thin tie.

“Do you?” Rhett said, turning his gaze to Link. His eyes were shining, damp though no tears fell.

Looking into Rhett’s eyes, seeing the pain and anguish, Link felt his heart ache deep in his chest. He searched for words, the right words, but he could find none.

“Of course you have nothing to say.” Rhett shot up from the chair.

Link reached for him as he slipped out from under his hand. “Rhett, I just– “

“No!” Rhett stumbled backward, the tears that had dampened his celadon eyes now flowed from their corners. “This…” Rhett gestured between them. “This whole thing,” his voice caught in his throat. “It’s your fault,” he sputtered.

Rhett’s words were a stabbing blade, driving deep into Link’s gut. He was right. Link had pushed things, had made the first move, had changed everything, and it had ruined what they had, tainted it. Though, when Link thought back on that first desperate kiss, he couldn’t regret his decision. He could still feel Rhett’s tight lips parting under his own, feel Rhett’s body relax under his touch, each sensation forever etched in his memory.

“You couldn’t just leave it alone.” Rhett turned away, running his hand through his hair, his trembling fingers catching in the waxed strands.

Link slumped into the chair Rhett left empty.

Rhett hated himself for the horrid words he uttered. Link was everything to him; his friend, his confidant, his lover, and his partner in life. Allowing him to feel solely responsible for their current predicament was insensitive and unkind. 

“Rhett… I…” The words fell clumsily from Link’s lips. “I’m sor–“

“Link,” Rhett interjected, stopping Link’s apology. “I shouldn’t have said that.” He turned around and stepped toward Link’s hunched frame in the chair. “I wanted it as badly as you.” He curled his finger under Link’s chin.

Link’s eyes wandered before meeting Rhett’s. His lower lip quivered until Rhett stilled it with his thumb.

“You’re braver than me.” The corner of Rhett’s mouth twitched upward.

Link’s expression mirrored Rhett’s, his features softening.

Rhett inched closer, dropping to his knees in front of Link, positioning himself between Link’s thighs. “It can be like this.” He took Link’s hand in his and placed it on his bearded cheek. “Just like this.” He ran his palm over Link’s hand.

Link ran his thumb over Rhett’s chin. “I wish I could be what you–“ 

“Shhh,” Rhett soothed. “You are exactly what I want.” Rhett pulled Link in, resting his cheek against his chest.

The soft beating of Rhett’s heart caused Link’s to flutter.

“You’re perfect.” Rhett ran his hand over the soft curve of Link’s neck. “I shouldn’t have pushed you.” He pressed his lips into soft dark hair.

Link let his weight fall against Rhett, melting into him. “If I could go back…” Link muttered. “I would have told you when we were kids.”

Rhett’s brows knitted as he held back tears, his hands moving in slow circles over Link’s back.

Link grimaced into the lapel of Rhett’s suit jacket. “Things could have been different,” his voice was a faded whisper.

Rhett would be lying if he said he hadn’t allowed the same poisonous thoughts to fill his head in the past. If he’d noticed the way Link touched him, the subtle smiles and lingering glances, he would have realized that their friendship was only a shadow of the connection they truly shared. But he fought those thoughts, forcing them from his mind, because if anything changed, everything might.

Link’s eyelashes fluttered, a few of them clumped together, still wet with fallen tears.

“Link.” Rhett cupped Link’s face in his hands. “We’re here.” His eyes darted, seeking out cerulean blues. “We’re together,” he smiled, encouraging Link to do the same.

Link pressed his lips together in a weak smile. Rhett’s soft eyes and soothing tone were like a healing salve, cooling Link’s stinging wounds.

Rhett leaned closer, his forehead resting against Link’s. His hand clasped around the base of Link’s neck. “We’re together… and I love you.”

Link buried his hands in Rhett’s hair, pulling him down, and forcing their lips to meet. Link kissed him deeply, just as he had the very first time, and every time since.

Their mouths moved together like they were made to fit, lips slipping between lips, and tongues folding together. Just like the rest of their life together, their passion had a rhythm; they were synchronous.

As their kiss-swollen lips parted and breathy gasps passed between them, their eyes found one another’s. A love-drunk, crooked smile formed across Link’s wet lips. “Ditto.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE!
> 
> RTR ♡


End file.
